


Supernatural: The Final Season

by MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Language, Gen, Gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 11:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4018615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23/pseuds/MightyMorphinPowerRangersFan23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester retires from hunting. </p><p>AN: This FanFic is on hold for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural: The Final Season

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything. This Fanfic is based on a dream that actor Jensen Ackles said at a convention that he had.
> 
> AN: This FanFic is on hold for now.

As the darkness rushes the classic 1967 Chevy Impala Sam and Dean Winchester are trapped inside the car. "What the hell is going on?" Sam yells over the rushing darkness. "I don't know, Dean yells back. but whatever it is, it's not good." Sam and Dean have no idea how long it's been since the darkness had been released from the "Mark Of Cain". 

It felt like it had been hours. Sam looks up from where he is seated in the impala next to Dean. "Dean?", Sam asks. "Yeah, Sammy?" Dean replies. "It's gone. The Darkness. It's not here". "What do you mean it's gone?" Dean asks. Dean sits up in the driver's seat so he can see better. Sam's right. The darkness is gone. It's still on earth just not where Sam and Dean are. "What the hell", Dean exclaims. " I don't know", Sam replies. Not long after the large cloud of black smoke known only as "The Darkness" passed over the impala, Dean says "Come on Sammy we have to get the tire unstuck." 

"Are you serious Dean?" Sam asks. He can't believe that Dean actually suggested getting out of the impala after what just happened. Before He answers Sam he looks through his front windshield to make damn sure that there wasn't any supernatural beings outside that meant harm to him, his brother or anyone else for that matter. "Yes, I'm serious Sam. We have to get the hell of dodge. Someone has to go outside to get tire out of the friggin mud." Sam nods his head in acceptance that he and Dean have to lift the back of the car to get out of the mud. "Fine. Let's get this over with." "Good." Dean responds. About damn time, he thinks as he and Sam exists the impala. Both him and Sam head to the trunk end of the car. "Ok Sammy, on the count of three ok?." Dean looks over to Sam who has both his hands under the truck of the car ready to lift it and get it back on to solid ground. Sam nods yes. "Ok, One." Dean says beginning the count. "Two." "Three." Both He and Sam struggle with the weight of the impala they are finally able to lift it and get it on to solid ground. After the tire is unstuck from the mud Sam and Dean get back in the car. Dean get's in the driver seat. Sam sits in the passenger seat. Dean turns the key. The ignition kicks on, the engine starts and the familiar purr of the impala's engine can be heard for miles as Dean pulls out of the parking lot and on to the highway.

Part 2: 

It's been two hours since Sam and Dean left that bar that was in the middle of nowhere. Dean tried calling Cas again. "Damn it", Dean exclaims. That was the fourth time he tried calling the angel. "Dean I'm sure Cas is ok", Sam says trying his best to reassure his older brother that his best friend is ok. "Dean, his cell phone probably ran out of battery life." Dean looks at Sam out of the corner and his eye and he says "That's what I'm afraid of". Sam leans back into his seat to get more comfortable. Sam must have fallen asleep. He woke up about 10 hours later. He carefully sat up from where he was lying in front seat. He noticed that the impala wasn't moving. He also realized that Dean wasn't in the car anymore. Worry took over Sam's entire being pretty quickly. That was until he realized that they were at an all night gas station. Sam got out of the car and went into the gas station. He went to the counter. "Have you seen a guy about thirty six years old, short brown hair, and about five eight? Sam said describing Dean to the gas station attendant. "Yep. I have." He replied. "ok, where is he.? Sam asked him. " He's in the bathroom. "Ok thanks." Sam said. "You're welcome." The gas station attendant replied. After that Sam headed to the gas station's bathroom to look for Dean. When Sam enters the bathroom he sees Dean standing in front of one of the three bathroom sink/mirrors.


End file.
